Miénteme
by Aki Kissu
Summary: Miénteme, juega a quererme, distorsiona la realidad…            /Te deseo Amu-murmuro ikuto junto a sus labios/


**Summary:** Miénteme, juega a quererme, distorsiona la realidad… /Te deseo Amu/ porque todos queremos un principe azul,verde o hasta negro. ¿Pero no es mas divertido tener uno pervertido?. Y mas siendo un gato callejero como ikuto. Solo amu podria resolver eso.

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara pertenece a PEACH-PIT(Gracias por crear un personaje como ikuto)

* * *

Miénteme, juega a quererme, distorsiona la realidad…

Estaban en la sala de la casa Hinamori, la hija mayor se encontraba en el sillón sentada con la cabeza agachada y sus manos a los costados agarrando su short, mientras que sus padres se encontraban parados enfrente de ella. Bueno… solo su madre; ya que su papá como siempre estaba haciendo un escándalo (una tormenta en un vaso de agua), mientras gritaba cosas de las que nadie en la familia entendía y solo podían rescatar algunas frases como "un chico", "Amu", "mal padre", "noche", "niña", entre otras que el solo se entendía.

Ami no entendía que sucedía. Solo veía a su padre llorar y hacer un melodrama, algo normal. Su madre miraba seriamente a su onee-Chan de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho esperando una respuesta de Amu, mientras que esta se encontraba sentada, con sus pies moviéndose inquietamente, sus manos agarraban su short arrugándolo en el proceso, si es que se podía mas. Estaba nerviosa se podía observar a lo lejos. Así que ami no entendía que pasaba e hizo lo más sensato que podía hacer en casos como esos según ella…Se puso a cantar arriba del pequeño banquillo junto con su micrófono canciones de su artista favorita Utau Hoshina. Pero por primera vez nadie le hizo caso, su padre no empezó a tomarle fotos, ni su mamá a vitorearla ni su hermana a verla con una sonrisa. No, absolutamente nada; todos seguían igual. Así que sin más se fue a sentar a las escaleras.

Amu estaba nerviosa y por primera vez dejo su lado de _cool and spicy_, como se pudo dejar llevar por esa sensación. Sentía vergüenza, no por lo que había hecho, estaba creciendo y tal vez sentía curiosidad, era vergüenza de que sus padres la descubrieran. Quizás su madre pudiera comprenderla un poco, pero su papá, si ya hasta se autonombraba abuelo, era un caos con su melodrama.

"Y bien, ¿qué pasa Amu-chan? " Pregunto su madre, mientras la miraba fijamente, no estaba enojada ni decepcionada, simplemente era preocupación su pequeña hija estaba creciendo y ella no se había dado cuenta. "¿Quieres que platiquemos tu y yo? Tu padre no es el mas indicado para este momento y yo después lo calmare"Acariciaba su cabeza mientras la miraba, su pequeña hija estaba creciendo.

"Papá te puedes ir a dormir yo estaré aquí con Amu-chan, llévate a dormir a ami-chan por favor, no te preocupes yo hablare con ella" Tsumugu dejo su fantasía donde su hija se casaba y tenia 5 hijos, para observar a su adorada esposa y no pudo negarse ante su petición (que mas bien sonó a orden para los demás), porque era el hombre de la casa pero ante ella se convertía en papel y obedecía a su esposa. Así que no le quedo mas remedio que levantar a la pequeña ami de las escaleras y partir rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Lejos de la vista de los excluidos Hinamori´s. Amu y Midori se sumergieron en un silencio mas incomodo todavía. La pequeña pelirosa no sabía como comenzar y el hecho que de su madre no hablara la atormentaba más. Mientras que la mayor no encontraba que palabras decirle primero sin sonar molesta o angustiada. Era su madre, si, pero ella ya no era una niña estaba creciendo, quería experimentar cosas y ella estaba ahí para aconsejarla y guiarla por un buen camino.

"Dime Amu ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Ese jovencito ¿Quién es?" Preguntaba a su lado su madre mientras acariciaba su cabello. Espero a que contestara, no la quería presionar, si de por si ya era algo incomoda la situación para hacerla mas. No quería estar mas nerviosa, pero es que quería contarle, decirle que no se preocupara, que aun era una niña e ikuto a pesar de ser mayor que ella la iba a respetar, el se lo había dicho.

Ella sabia lo que hacia." Yo… no lo se mamá, simplemente no lo se". Estaba incomoda sobraba decirlo. No tenia ganas de explicarle que había pasado porque ni ella misma lo comprendía.

"Esta bien Amu-Chan. Mañana hablaremos de esto. Ahora solo ve a descansar e hija si tienes alguna duda o algo, aquí estoy yo para ayudarte en lo que pueda hija" no podía obligarla a que le contara que le pasaba, esperaría para que ella tuviera el valor de contárselo por eso antes de irse le había dicho que contaba con ella porque así era.

Antes de subir a su habitación observo a su madre al pie del sillón y solo pudo decirle "Gracias" antes de irse corriendo a su cuarto.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

La puerta se fue cerrando suavemente, mientras ella se deslizaba por ella hasta llegar al piso, recogió sus piernas y en ellas hundió su cabeza .No sabia que pasaba, como había llegado a ocurrir aquello. Se sentía frustrada ¿En que demonios pensaba ella? E ikuto ¿Es que acaso el exceso de hormonas no lo dejo pensar? Lagrimas empezaron a surgir y se perdieron entre sus brazos. Era tan solo una niña y le asustaba lo que había hecho porque le había gustado y mucho.

En la habitación aun seguía sonando la radio, inundando con sus suaves melodías, quería perderse en ellas.

Levanto la mirada y vio de frente su cama, un sonrojo invadió su cara al recordar lo que había pasado hace algunas horas, sabia que ikuto era un pervertido y siempre se lo recordaba y el orgullosamente lo admitía, pero nunca había conocido esa faceta de el mucho, menos la de ella. Y como si fueran fuegos artificiales los recuerdos la invadieron a fuego.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

_**Flash back**_

_Se encontraba en su habitación terminando su tarea, quería terminarla ya, era demasiada no podían tan siquiera darle un poco de tiempo, pues también era un guardián. Quería que pronto comenzaran las vacaciones navideñas. Hasta extrañaba platicar/discutir con Utau._

_Sus padres al parecer se encontraban en la sala- comedor vitoreando a su hermana mientras ella los deleitaba cantando, su padre tomándole fotos y su mamá apoyándola, lo mismo de siempre; así que no había quien subiera a molestarla._

_Volteo a observar el reloj que estaba a su derecha y vio que tan solo eran las siete de la tarde. Al ver que no avanzaba nada se estiro como tal gato para pararse._

_"Aaaah, vacaciones, vacaciones es lo que quiero" Exclamaba mientras se levantaba a encender la radio. "Heartful song"sonaba en esos momentos, si la vieran los del instituto nadie creería lo que veían, a la chica "Genial y sexy" de Hinamori Amu, escuchando esa tierna canción cantándola con tanto amor y ni que decir de su pijama, un short azul pastel junto a un bluson blanco con un gorro en forma de conejo, eso no pegaba con su estilo. Claro que quien subiría a verla a su habitación, la cual se encontraba en el segundo piso. Nadie, absolutamente nadie._

_Excepto Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Alias el "neko hentai", claro solo dicho por Amu. Mientras que para los demás era un gato vagabundo._

_"Vaya Amu, nunca pensé que te vería en esa imagen" Escucho una voz ronca y suave cerca de su balcón. El susodicho se encontraba recargado en la ventana de esta mirándola de forma libidinosa._

_No se esperaba esa intromisión, tenia tiempo que no lo veía" Quee… ¿Qué haces aquí ikuto?, no deberías andar deambulando por ahí gato arrogante" Muchos estarían enojados, otros asustados, sin embargo ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus visitas nocturnas._

_Lo que ella no sabia, ni el. Es que esa noche no seria como las demás._

_Se recostó en su cama como tantas veces mientras agarraba un manga y se ponía a leerlo. Amu no sabia que hacer, después de tanto tiempo se ponía nerviosa. No pudo evitar quedársele mirando lo tenia tan cerca, pudo ver lo sedoso que era su cabello negro el cual desprendía destellos azules, la blancura de su piel lo cual lo hacia resaltar mas, su mirada zafiro en las cuales se podía perder ("Que largas son sus pestañas y hermosas", pensaba la pelirrosa) ni que decir de las facciones de su cara, que lo hacían ver tan maduro para tan solo ser un adolescente de 19 años._

_Se quedo inmensa observándolo que no pudo distinguir la sonrisa altanera que el peliazul tenia._

_"Dime pequeña pervertida ¿Te gusta lo que vez?" Pregunto mientras se acercaba más a ella. Al tiempo le dolería esa posición, pero ver la cara sonrosada de Amu era algo tentadoramente irresistible para el. Si quizás era una niña, pero había algo en ella que lo hacia a el que despertara ese pequeño animal que llevaba dentro y quisiera tenerla solo para el._

_"¿Qué cosa? Ya quisieras gato vagabundo no se de que me estas hablando y si me haces el favor, muévete que quiero dormir" La había sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta de que el había pillado en defensa baja. Que más podría hacer más que sonrojarse y más aun al tenerlo cerca, podía olfatear el aroma de el; era una mezcla de hierba con manzana. No lograba distinguir algo más._

_Y el tan obediente se recorrió. Ya estaba acostumbrada a la presencia del gato presuntuoso y el sabia que si se pasaba de listo, ella encantada se encargaría de golpearlo. Pero ambos sabían que algo así nunca sucedería, bueno si el no se auto controlará y ella fuera menos orgullosa._

_Se escuchaba la respiración de ambos, ninguno estaba dormido y eso raro, pues en cuanto el tocaba la cama parecía que entraba en un hechizo pues caía en un letargo sueño del cual no se podía levantar. Ambos evitaban mirarse; el se encontraba acostado de lado mirándola mientras ella estaba boca arriba observando la negrura del techo. El suave murmullo de su voz rompió el silencio._

_"Dime Amu, ¿Ya has besado al mini-rey?"Pregunto mientras la taladraba con su mirada._

_Sentía su mirada intensa no quería mirarlo, además ¿que le acaba de preguntar?"¿Qué dices gato pervertido? Esas son cosas que no te interesan" No podía estar mas azorada, las cosas con Tadase-Kun no seguían un rumbo fijo, mientras ella quería confiar en el, parecía que el quería retroceder pues aun la seguía nombrando Himanori._

_"Entonces no lo ha hecho. Como habría esperado del mini-rey. Así que, Amu. ¿Quieres saber como se siente un beso?"En que demonios estaba pensando ikuto al hacerle aquella pregunta. No podía contestar se había quedado muda ante aquella proposición. Sin embargo el o se hizo el desentendido captando ese silencio en afirmación o simplemente quiso quemarse con fuego._

_"Uhm"-Exclamo sobre sus labios. Ikuto se había acercado hasta Amu, acortando la distancia que los separaba, solo posiciono sus labios sobre los de ella. Un simple roce sin ningún movimiento. Pero sentía que se derretiría ahí mismo, eran tan suaves y exquisitos. Empezó dando pequeños besos por sus labios, en las comisuras y en sus mejillas, su piel era tan suave, ni que decir de esos labios que sabían a fresas._

_Se separo una palma de ella para observar su rostro y vio de todo menos miedo. Suspiro sobre sus labios y el aroma lo absorbió ella "Dime Amu, ¿Quieres que siga?" murmuro en sigilo y con ronca, esperando que ella contestara, solo espero un asentimiento por parte de ella para seguir, pero ahora ella le correspondía. Era algo torpe al principio, para después volverlo mas posesivo. Las manos de ikuto le sostenían los costados de la cabeza, perdiéndose entre las hebras rosas; mientras ella se quedaba estática. Era algo nuevo para ella, pero quería seguir, en verdad le estaba gustando._

_Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abría, hasta que escucharon un grito, haciéndolos separar a ambos. El padre de Amu se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación, y no pudo callar el melodrama que se aventó en ese momento llamando la atención de su esposa. Estaba tan avergonzada, se dejo llevar por la tentación de ikuto y no llego a pensar en nada más. Su padre lloraba a lágrimas de cocodrilo en el piso mientras su madre solo la veía seriamente. Volteo hacia a un lado buscándolo pero no lo encontró, solo la cortina ondeando al viento por la puerta abierta. El maldito gato vagabundo la había abandonado, huyendo con la cola entre las patas, dejándola a ella sola._

_"Dime Amu ¿Qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir aquí?_

_**Fin Flash Back **  
_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya no quería seguir llorando, pero ah ese pervertido la hacia perder la cordura, desde la primera vez que lo conoció. Y el muy cobarde había huido, no queriendo atribuirse más problemas. Ya no sabía cuanto tiempo tenia ahí sentada. Algo la desconcertó, ¿Alguien la abrazaba?

Sintió como unos fuertes brazos la estrechaban y su cuerpo era aprisionado por ello. Hasta que escucho una melodía conocida por ella, no intento levantar la cabeza para descubrir que era ikuto, pues su aroma y su tonada lo delataban.

"Perdón por irme Amu, pero no quería que tuvieras mas problemas. No creo ser el tipo de persona que tus padres querrían o si. No soy como el mini-rey o kukai. Dime ¿Qué ha pasado?" Murmuraba mientras la estrechaba mas contra si mismo y le susurraba al oído.

Quizás cualquier mujer ante alguien como el lo rechazaría y muchas cosas mas, pero ella era el y el era el, y con eso bastaba.

Amu se separa de el y lo miro a los ojos, estaban algo hinchados de haber estado llorando y solo pudo ver la preocupación de ikuto.

"Eh. Ikuto… Crea un recuerdo mágico para mi"

Ikuto solo tuvo que verla a los ojos para ver la determinación con lo que ella decía, y ya sabía a que se refería.

Se acerco a su rostro y con un suave beso toco su frente, hasta ir bajando por sus parpados, sus pestañas (en los cuales limpio el resto de sus lágrimas), trazando un camino por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su mentón. Levanto su mirada para observarla con las mejillas sonrosadas y volvió a acortar la distancia para esta vez besar sus labios. La combinación de fresas y manzanas se hizo presente. Era un roce de labios.

Ella era inexperta, pero el estaba ahí para enseñarle. Entre pequeños besos y roces estuvieron un rato, enseñándole a conocer como era un beso, de suspiros y roces se fue aumentando, ella estaba inquieta por saber más mientras que el no quería perder el control y por mientras se deleitaba con esos momentos. Pero sus labios gritaban más, mas, ya no querían simples roces y caricias.

Así que al diablo el autocontrol y la desesperación.

Ikuto mordió suavemente su labio inferior y ella no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación, lo que le permitió introducir su lengua en su cavidad. Amu se sorprendió ante tal atrevimiento, pero no le dio tiempo de contestar pues ella en un instante siguió el juego al que el la había impuesto, podía sentir la lengua áspera y caliente de ikuto. Poco a poco fue siguiendo su ritmo, donde cada uno luchaba por ser el ganador, entremezclando salivas y deseos. Pronto todo dejo de ser tímido, se volvía mas intenso, como si hubieran estado esperando por ello y esa fuera la única oportunidad.

Eran diferentes emociones que nunca había sentido, extrañas para ella y sin embargo le estaban empezando a agradar, tenia tan solo 14 años, pero sentía que algo dentro de ella la quemaba y algo le decía que ikuto podía solucionarlo. Era tan solo una niña, pero quería experimentar, tal vez después de todo si era la "pequeña pervertida" como le solía llamar el.

Las manos de ikuto se perdieron bajo el bluson que llevaba de pijama Amu, recorriendo su cintura formando figuras imaginarias, mandando corrientes eléctricas a su espalada, estremeciéndola, quemándola. Sus rodillas rozaban los muslos de el, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Sus manos inexpertas recorrían la tersa piel de cuello y se perdían entre la melena de cabello negro, tensando la de el con cada caricia que sentía.

Que mas daba si alguien entraba a la habitación. Si sus padres la descubrían, su madre al principio se enojaría y después trataría de razonar con ella, pero su padre, oh, pegaría un grito al cielo y se volvería paranoico sobre su "pequeña hija". ¿Y ami? Quizás no entendería y en ese momento y circunstancias no tendría ganas de ponerse a explicarle lo que sucedía. Oh al demonio, no lo importara quien entrara y los viera, esta muy entretenida deleitándose con los labios de ikuto como para preocuparse por otra cosa.

Las preocupaciones quedaron atrás, era un beso tan…Húmedo.

Habían perdido la noción del tiempo ni siquiera se daban cuenta en la posición en que estaban, aunque si quisieran entrar a la habitación ellos serian los primeros en saber pues aun se encontraban tras la puerta. La música aun resonaba esta vez no había suaves melodías, eran más estrambóticas, ausentes de lo que sucedía a fuera de esa habitación. Querían mas, querían que subiera como la música que sonaba en esos instantes, retándolos a que superaran el sonido con sus gemidos ahogados. Las piernas de Amu habían dejado de estar recogidas hacia su pecho y descansaban estiradas en medio del piso enredadas entre las largas y torneadas piernas de ikuto, mientras se encontraba inclinado hacia ella jugando con parte de su blusa, atrayéndola a el, sus muslos chocaron contra cierta parte sensible del peliazul donde sintió la fricción contra su anatomía, y su vientre sintió una sensación extraña.

La falta de aire se hizo presente, separándose lentamente, aunque no se separaron mucho, los labios rojos e hinchados de Amu entreabiertos respirando agitadamente se le hacia apeteciblemente atractivo a ikuto. Ajena a la mirada del susodicho, levanto la mirada y se sorprendió, en sus ojos pudo ver un deseo que nunca antes había visto, eso la hizo volver a la realidad de un golpe, con sus mejillas sonrosadas, su respiración entrecortada y despeinada. Bajo la mirada, pues la timidez y la vergüenza la invadieron; volvía a dejar su pose de chica sexy y genial, se sentía desconcentrada, nunca había visto así a ikuto no con esa mirada tan intensa. La música resonaba en la habitación y ambos seguían sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

Sin omitir palabra se acerco hacia ella y la estrecho contra si sumergiéndose en su aroma a fresas. Su mentón, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus parpados, fue dejando pequeños besos, fue recorriendo su rostro hasta bajar a su cuello, deteniéndose en el (el cual parecía llamarlo desde el inicio) mordiéndolo y lamiendo cada parte de el; entretenido fue subiendo con besos hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja derecha dejando un camino de saliva en el transcurso. Sus manos se aferraban a la camisa de ikuto.

Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, como la primera vez que la visito a su casa; para después escuchar su respiración entrecortada murmurando con voz ronca y gruesa… "Quiéreme como yo te quiero"

Ya no recordaba como había empezado todo eso, ni porque motivo había iniciado, solo quería quedarse así, no deseaba moverse, no quería recordar nada sobre Tadase-kun, sobre sus padres, los guardianes o algo más. Quería quedarse entre los brazos de ikuto, estrecharlos aspirando su aroma y perderse en su mirada zafiro.

Grabar a fuego el deseo de su mirada…

* * *

ahh mi segundo fic

Y amuto, grr

i love ikutoo!

¿Me dejas un review? =D


End file.
